How a Spark Becomes a Flame
by flamescion
Summary: ...more than a decade's time has passed, but ever wondered on how Kyo and Yuki ended up together in the first place?


(More than a decade has passed, but nobody really knows how Kyo and Yuki ended up together as the couple we know today. This could be perhaps the perfect opportunity to put those questions to rest. This is all made-up for amusement purposes. Hope you'll enjoy it.)

_**Prologue:**_

Setting: Time: Present; Place: Somewhere in the US, Yuki's apartment

_(It was a cold rainy day, with Yuki staring by the window.)_

_It's only been now I have realized that three years has already passed since we have separated. At first, I knew I was going to feel this, but now, I'm not sure if I made the right decision. I miss you, yet I cannot tell you. Worse, I cannot tell myself._

_Spending the past few years without you was never an easy task for me. I know I have been through this before yet…somehow, it's different this time. I know you're out there…but where are you?_

_(Telephone rings, answering machine plays recorded message)_

"_Hi, this is Yuki. Sorry, but I'm not home right now. So, you know what to do…" (Beeps)_

_(On phone)_

"_Yuki? It's me, Athena. Say, my concert tour is headed your way there. I was wondering if you're going to be free on the day of my concert. I'm really hoping we can get together again and talk about stuff just like old times. Who knows? Maybe I can get you upstage and we can perform together. Well, take good care of yourself, miss you a lot."_

_Athena…maybe I never told you this before, but you have no idea how much I owe you. You've really been a great friend. And well…if it wasn't for you, I never would've met **him.**_

**_Main Story:_**

(Flashback begins) Setting: Osaka, Japan; Time: 1994

_It was the first day of high school. I just transferred from my hometown so that I can pursue higher education here. To be honest, I was really nervous by the time I actually got there. There are a lot of things I never really got into thinking about. Thank goodness I had someone to show me around the place._

"_Yuki-san!!!"_

"_Athena-chan."_

"_Hey there, girlfriend." (hugs) "It's been a while since I last heard from you. I missed you."_

"_Likewise, I'm sure." (smiles)_

"_You have no idea how happy I am to see you here. Say, what made you decide to study here in the first place? I mean, there ARE a lot of better schools out there, especially where you're from."_

"_Now, if I remember, 'somebody' convinced me during summer camp and well…after that, I took an entrance exam here. And…" (Pulls an envelope out of her bag) "…this pretty much explain everything."_

"_Hmm, let me see that." (Reads the note) "Oh my God, you got yourself a scholarship here?"_

"_Yeah, well. It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much. And, I need to have an average grade of 90 to keep this up."_

"_Well, you don't have to worry about that. From how I know you, you can pass this with a breeze. So, excited on your first day?"_

"_Oh…I don't know. This is really a big leap for me."_

"_Anything you want to know so far?"_

"_Can I ask you to give me a tour of the school?"_

"_Sure. What are friends for? Come on, I'll show you around."_

_I spent time on an all-girls school during my elementary days, so studying in a co-ed school is a breath of fresh air for me. I've never seen a place with so many people before._

_Athena showed me around that day. I have to admit, the school was huge. She showed me so much of the school; the gym, the baseball field, the school theater. I was really having fun. That is, until her pager started to beep._

_(Beeping)_

"_Huh? Athena, is something wrong?"_

"_Nah, somebody's just beeping me. Hold on…" (Reads message) "…oh no."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It's nothing serious. I just can't believe he'd page me just to ask for a favor like this."_

"_What kind of favor?"_

"_Sorry Yuki, but the school tour would have to wait for a while. Wait here, okay?"_

"_Umm, can I just come with you?"_

"_I don't know. This won't take long, so…"_

"_Please?"_

"_Aw, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Follow me."_

_We ended up by the parking lot and the only thing I saw was this guy fixing his motorcycle. One thing odd about him is that he's wearing his school uniform, yet there's an insignia of the sun at the back of his uniform._

"_Athena? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. So, don't tell me you're going to ask for a loan again."_

"_Oh, it's nothing like that. I was kinda' hoping you can help me fix my ride."_

_(Angrily) "You'd page me so that I can help you fix your bike?! Unnghh!!! You're TOTALLY helpless, you know that?"_

"_C'mon, I have to take good care of this baby. Remember, you own this bike as well."_

"_But you never did let me ride it once now, have you?"_

"_I don't think someone like you can ride a bike, hehehe. Say, can you hand me that wrench?"_

"_Ugh! You're never gonna change, are you, Kyo?"_

_Kyo? Is that his name?_

"_Me? Change? Bah, don't be ridiculous. This is who I am. If I change, that would be like…what's the word again?...epic. So, c'mon. Help me out on this one, okay?"_

"_As if I have much of a choice. Yuki, I'm sorry for this."_

"_Oh, it's okay. You can always show me around by lunch time."_

_And I forgot to mention, this was the first time I ever laid my eyes on Kyo._

_It took a while, but they were able to finish fixing the bike._

"_Whew, thanks Athena. You have no idea how much I owe you for this."_

"_I have to wonder though, exactly when are you going to pay that loan. Remember, it's the recording studio who paid for that bike, not my savings."_

"_Heck, I'll pay ya' once I win this…" (Shows an envelope with a "K" seal on it) "…well, let me check if the motor's okay." (Steps on engine; engine emits thick black smoke)._

_(Coughs) "KYO!!!"_

"_Hehehe, looks like I'll have to change the filters next time. But the engine is damn right smooth. Well, I'll take this baby out for a spin. Catch ya' later Athena…"_

"_I can't believe you're skipping school on the first day. You're never gonna graduate, you know that?"_

"_Pfft, school? Education is only a luxury for me. It's not gonna bring me anywhere. Well, thanks again…" (Exits parking lot)_

"_No wonder he's still in high school."_

"_Umm, Athena. Who was that guy?"_

"_Trust me, Yuki. You're better off not knowing him."_

_Well, it is lunchtime and Athena wanted to have lunch by the cafeteria._

"_Gee, people here would actually fight over the food."_

"_Trust me, you'll get used to it. You're lucky you're a freshman. You guys take your lunch early compared to the rest of us. So, enjoying your stay here so far?"_

"_Yeah, I am. I'm really enjoying my time here. I've made a couple of friends already. I can easily cope up with the instructor's lessons. But, well…"_

"_Aha, I knew there was gonna be a 'but' somewhere. So, what's up with the 'but'?"_

"…_umm, I'm rather embarrassed by this but…Athena."_

"_Don't be shy. Spill it."_

"…_umm, who was that guy you were talking to in the parking lot?"_

_(Sighs) "Well, I already told you you'd be better off not knowing him. Why would you want to know anyway?"_

"_Nothing really…just curious, that's all."_

"_Why am I finding that one hard to believe?"_

"_Please, Athena. I want to know more…"_

"_Fine, I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"_

"_We can begin with his full name."_

"_His name is Kyo Kusanagi. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and well, I should tell you this. He sort of has an unlikable image here at school."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_He's the type who would tend to begin fights. He's never around when you need him. He has never shown any effort at all to actually finish high school. Heck, he's been a senior for 3 years now!"_

"_In my opinion, he sounds like a real guy."_

"_And what's weird is that, a lot of girls here at school fall for him."_

"_Really? Well, what about you? Don't you like him?"_

"_WHAT??!! Me? No way. Me, falling for a guy like him? Forget it. Kyo's not the guy you'd consider as 'boyfriend material'."_

"_I don't know…" (In her head) '…something tells me he's more than that.'_

_The next day, Athena continued showing me around school. Much like yesterday, I was really enjoying it. That is, until…_

_(Beeps)_

"_Kyo needs help in his bike again?"_

"_If he does, I swear I'm gonna…" (Reads message) "…no, wait. This is serious."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Oh, man…how could I forget such a thing? I have an autograph session down at the mall…man, the recording studio's going to throw a fit."_

"_Go then, you don't want to keep your fans waiting."_

"_What about you? I can't just leave you out here all by yourself."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

"_No way. Boys around here are total predators. Once they see a new girl around here, who knows what they would do?"_

"_What do you plan to do then?"_

_(Takes pager out)_

"_Well, desperate times call for desperate measures…this is the only way I can keep you safe."_

_I don't know what Athena was planning, but it looked as if she didn't have another option. A few minutes later, Kyo appeared._

"_Alright Athena, what's this all about?"_

"_Kyo, do you want full ownership to that bike?"_

"_Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"_

"_Watch over my friend for a while and show her around the place."_

"_What?! No way. I ain't no babysitter."_

"_Fine, if you don't do it, I'll have you removed as co-owner for that bike and it will be my sole property."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_Look, Kyo. You don't like the idea. Well, I don't like it either. But someone needs to watch over her for a while."_

"_Tch, fine. But as you said, once this is through, that bike is mine, is that clear?"_

"_Crystal. Well, Yuki. Looks like you'll be under Kyo's care for the time being."_

"_How long will this session take?"_

"_A couple of hours, but I'll be back by lunchtime. Well, I better go then…"_

"_See ya' later, Athena…"_

_As soon as Athena left, Kyo seemed a little bit…_

"_Athena, you have no idea how pissed I am right now. C'mon, babe. Let me show you around."_

'_Babe'? Did he just call me 'babe'?_

_I have no idea where he was taking me, but from the looks of things, I think he's bringing me somewhere I'm not gonna like._

"_Umm…where are we going?"_

"_I promised Athena I'd show you around school, remember? I'm just doing my share of the deal."_

_We were climbing up the stairs until we reached a door. As Kyo opened it, I saw the school from the rooftop._

"_Wow…so, this is…"_

"_At this rate, you can see the entire school at once. There's the pool, the baseball field, the track, the gym."_

"_It's beautiful up here…huh? Where are you going?"_

"_Well babe, I've done my share. I've shown you the school. How you enjoy yourself is up to you."_

"_You can't be serious…" (Kyo closes the door) "…what the? Hey!!"_

_It turns out, the door was locked. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing._

"_Open this door!! Come on!! Open it!!"_

_I was on the rooftop during that entire time. I wouldn't mind the fact that it was hot the entire time, but the idea that Kyo would do such a thing is what hurt me. Athena was right._

_(Begins to cry) "Please…open this door. Please…"_

_A couple of hours passed, and I was beginning to lose hope that he would come back. I was glad that Athena already returned from her autograph session._

"_ATHENA!!! ATHENA!!"_

"_Huh? Yuki!"_

"_ATHENA!!! I'M STUCK UP HERE!!"_

"_What? Oh my God! Don't worry, Yuki. I'm coming!"_

_Athena went up the stairs to open the door and get me down._

"_What the heck is up with this stupid thing? It won't budge…unnnghh!!!" (pulls the door harder) "…ooohh, that's it! I've had enough!! PSYCHOBALL!!"_

_Later on, Athena opened the door and well…I began to cry some more._

"_No wonder you were locked here. This door has major lock issues."_

"_Athena!!!" (Yuki cries on Athena's shoulder)_

"_There, there now. Everything's going to be fine now, Yuki. What happened here?"_

"_Kyo said he was going to show me the school, so he brought me up here on the roof…but I can't believe he would lock me here."_

"_That Kyo. He's gone far enough this time. I'm gonna talk to him and give him a piece of my mind."_

"_Why would he do that in the first place, anyway?"_

"_I don't know, Yuki. I honestly don't know."_

"_Athena…"_

"_All that matters is that you're okay now. Come on, show me to your next class and I'll explain why you weren't in your previous classes."_

_And because of that stunt Kyo pulled, I began to…well…fear him. Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe that there was a time I feared Kyo._

_Later on, every time he was around, I tended to avoid him. I guess, I had this idea that he might do something worse the next time. I wouldn't even look into his eyes whenever he's around. And yeah, this thing between us lasted for a while._

_But then, well, like a fairy tale or something, there was an event that caused us to change the way we see each other. And it all began on a certain day…_

_One day after school, I was walking home when I heard a commotion in a nearby alley. I heard some familiar voices and decided to take a peek._

"_Kusanagi, we told ya' we're gonna get back at you someday."_

"_Pfft, just like what happened the last time, I'd kick all your asses…(snaps fingers)…just like that."_

_It was Kyo, and it seemed this group has some beef with him._

"_Oh no, this won't be like the last time. I've got ya' outnumbered this time…"_

"_And that's supposed to scare me, huh? Hah! You wish…"_

"_Enough, sic' him boys!!"_

"_Whoa, hey now. You guys couldn't possibly get any slower now, could you?"_

_Kyo was just toying with them…he's been evading every attack they make._

"_Alright, enough horseplay. You want some?"_

_I couldn't believe it, Kyo easily took out those guys without any hassle._

"_Heh, are you burning?"_

_(From behind holding a lead pipe)) "Now you're gonna get it, Kusanagi!"_

_I couldn't just stand by and watch, so…_

"_KYO!! Lookout!!"_

"_Huh? What?" (evades) "The hell? No fair…"_

"_Grrr…that bitch. If it wasn't for her…get her boys."_

"_What…no!!!"_

_I tried to escape but unfortunately, one of the gangsters was able to get a hold of me and pointed a knife by my waist._

"_This is the price you pay for interfering, you dirty little whore."_

"_Let her go!! She's got nothing to do with this…"_

"_Hahaha, so, the heir of the Kusanagi doesn't want innocent people involved. Tell you what, you simply play along and we'll leave her alone, how's that?"_

"_Damn it!"_

"_Kyo…"_

"_Now, Kusanagi. You take one more step, and I'll have to tear this little slut a new belly button."_

"_You bastards…"_

"_So, what'll be then, Kusanagi?"_

_For my safety, Kyo gave in to their demands…he didn't fight back. It was horrible. They beat him senseless. _

_(Kyo falls to the ground)_

"_Aaahh…ahh…" (spits blood)_

"_Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Having fun yet, Kusanagi?"_

"_Kyo! Fight back!"_

_It was too much for me to bear. Even though Kyo was already beaten up badly, they still won't stop._

"_AAAAHHHH!!!"_

"_No! Stop it! Stop!"_

"_Aw, shut the hell up, whore! I've just had enough of you…"_

_He slapped me in the face and threw me against a wall._

"_We're through here. Kusanagi got his just desserts."_

"_What do we do from here?"_

"_We can always celebrate…" (looks at Yuki) "…by feasting upon this little whore."_

"_No…no…don't…"_

"_Come here, little girl…we don't bite."_

"_NO!!!"_

"_Stay…the hell…away from her…"_

_I couldn't believe it. Kyo was already beaten up badly, yet, he's still able to stand on his own two feet._

"_I thought you already took good care him?"_

"_We thought so too…"_

"_Well now, you're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"_

"_Don't you dare…lay a finger on her!"_

"_And exactly what are you going to do about it, huh?"_

_All of a sudden, Kyo's body began to glow; he was shining brightly like the sun._

"_W-what's goin' on?"_

"_Hey, to hell with this! Finish him off!!!"_

"_Die punk!!"_

"_Kyo!!"_

_And to my surprise, Kyo's hands begin to produce fire._

"_Oro…"_

"_Huh? What the f…?"_

"…_CHINAGI!!!"_

_In a flash, Kyo waved his arms with a blast of fire and blew his enemies away._

_(Kyo breathing heavily)_

"_Get…away…from her!!"_

"_H-hey, now man. Just…just t-take it easy."_

"_AAAHHHHHH!!!!"_

"_I'm outta' here!!!"_

"_Oh no you don't!!" (Grabs by the shirt and looks straight into the eye) "Asabi no wari da!!!"_

_Kyo body began to glow some more. He was in an uncontrollable rage. He landed blows here and there without any ounce of hesitation or mercy._

"_Kyo!! Stop it!! That's enough!!"_

_And it was only then that Kyo stopped from his rage. It was odd; it's as if he wasn't in control of himself. Like, he was a totally different person for a moment._

_(Kyo approaches Yuki)_

_(soft tone) "Hey, you alright?"_

"_A little shook up, but otherwise fine…" (tries to stand up) "…aaahh!!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I can't stand up. I think I twisted my ankle back there…"_

"_C'mon, I'll carry you back to school. I'll…you…"_

_I passed out later on, so I didn't know where Kyo took me. But, one thing I can say, by the time I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was him._

"_How're ya' doing?"_

"_I'm feeling a little better, I guess. Where are we?"_

"_Back in the school. We're in the school infirmary. Don't worry about your ankle; it's been taken care of."_

"_You brought me here?"_

"_Yeah, I did."_

"_Thank you. But, what about you? You were beaten up pretty badly back there…"_

"_Me? Don't sweat it. I had worse times back when I was a kid."_

"_Umm…what time is it?"_

"_Quarter past six."_

"_It's night already?! I have to go home…" (tries to leave bed) "…ahh!"_

"_Whoa, easy there. The doc said you should rest for a little while. He said your ankle's bound to get better by tomorrow."_

"_So, should I spend the night here?"_

"_Nah, I'll take you home in a little while. So for the time being, if you ever need anything, just let me know, okay?"_

"_Well…is it okay if I ask for a glass of water?"_

"_Heh, not a prob. Wait here…"_

_Am I dreaming or something? Is Kyo actually being nice to me?_

"_Here you go. Drink up."_

"_Thank you…"_

_Athena always told me that Kyo's an arrogant, self-centered jerk. But, judging from what's he's doing for me right now, she's wrong._

"_So, your name's Yuki, right? Athena has told me a lot about you."_

"_Really? W-what, umm…what has she told you about me then?"_

"_If I recall, Athena told me you two met at summer camp, you taught her a thing or two in summer camp and you became friends…then somehow, she convinced you to enroll here…"_

"…_uh-huh."_

"…_and then, she told me you were afraid of me."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

_I couldn't believe we were having this kind of conversation. Talking about these matters with him was the last thing to ever cross my mind._

"_She told me that, ever since I left you up there on the roof, you developed a sense of fear against me. You were afraid that the next time we cross paths, I might do something worse."_

"_I want to ask you. Why did you leave me up there in the first place?"_

"_I'll be honest. I don't know. Athena wanted me to show you around, and well…during that time, I felt rather uncomfortable about going near anybody."_

"…_I see."_

"_But believe me on one thing, I didn't know about the faulty lock. I didn't mean to lock you up there and I'm really sorry about it."_

_Kyo was asking for an apology? But…from the way he explained things, I believe him. I think he's sincere with this._

"_And, judging from what Athena has told me, I found a hard time approaching you so that I can ask for an apology personally. So, since we're here, talking to one another, I was hoping you can forgive me for what I did back then."_

"_I'm not really the kind of person who would hold grudges, but…after what you did for me today, how could I not forgive you?"_

_I tried to stand up because it really was getting late. I still need to get home._

"_Here, let me help you out."_

"_Thanks. Kyo, are you really gonna take me home?"_

"_Yeah, it's the least I can do…"_

_As we went to the parking lot, the way I see Kyo is suddenly changing. He's not the arrogant, self-centered individual everyone's been saying. From how I see him, he's really…fascinating._

"_Yuki, is something on your mind?"_

"_Me? Oh…umm" (blushes) "…Kyo, can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Back there, I saw you glow much like the sun. Then, fire completely covered your fists. I was wondering…"_

"_You're wondering 'how on earth did he do that', right?"_

"_Yeah, exactly. So, can you tell me how?"_

_(starts his bike)_

"_Well, it's a long story…" (hands Yuki a helmet) "…you sure you want to hear it?"_

_(Yuki puts helmet on)_

"_I'm positive…besides, my apartment is on the other side of town. We'll have that to talk about."_

"_Alright then, hop on and I'll tell you ALL about it…"_

_As we left school, he told me everything about him being able to wield flames. It seems that his family, or his ancestors rather, is one of the triumvirate of the "Sacred Treasures". Their job is to protect the world of the serpent demon known as the Orochi. I have heard this myth, but I never actually knew any of the three clans still exist._

_But that's not really what my full interest was on. I was more interested into knowing him. So far, he's told me that his forte in sports would be ice hockey; his favorite food is broiled fish and he's also into writing poetry._

"_Wow, there are a lot of things Athena never told me about you."_

"_Well, Athena and I may be childhood friends, but that doesn't mean we know each other inside out."_

_(Yuk places her head upon Kyo's shoulders)_

_(mellow voice) "I really want to get to know you better, Kyo."_

_(surprised) "H-huh? What makes you say that?"_

"_I don't know. I just find you interesting, that's all. You're not what people say you are."_

"_Well, hearing what other people say about me is the least of my worries."_

_It was late, but we managed to reach my home. Before he left, I wanted to ask a couple of things first._

"_Kyo, before you go…can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow's a Saturday, why?"_

"_I…I'm…" (blushes) "…I was kinda' hoping that…"_

"_Well? What is it?"_

"_I was hoping you & I could spend the day together. Get to know each to know each other a little better…"_

"_W-what? You actually want to spend a day with me?"_

"_Please, Kyo. It's the least I can do after saving me."_

_(smiles) "Oh, what the heck…sure."_

_(hugs Kyo) "Oh, thank you."_

"_Whoa, easy there. What time should I pick you up?"_

"_Is ten o'clock okay for you?_

"_Well, I'll try. I'm usually still asleep by that time."_

"_Try to, okay? Please?"_

"_Okay sure…so, I'll pick you up here tomorrow then, huh?"_

"_Take care, Kyo."_

"_Yeah…you too."_

_After that, he left. I couldn't believe he would say 'yes' to going out with me tomorrow. And Kyo, if you can hear me now, I really look forward to our day together._

_Saturday came. So, today's the day. I thought I can consider this our first 'unofficial' date. I was so anxious, I'm literally shaking in my shoes._

_It's already ten and well…he wasn't there yet. I'm not surprised though, being a couple of minutes late is no big deal. Then came quarter past ten and he still wasn't there…_

_I was beginning to lose hope that he'll show up. How couldn't I knowing it was already half past ten for crying out loud. But then, when I was about to go back inside, I heard his bike coming from not so far away._

"_Yuki!!!"_

"_You're late, you know that?" (Talks tad disappointed)_

"_I know, and I'm really sorry about it. I told you last night I'm still asleep during this time."_

"_Well, it's fine Kyo. I was just afraid you wouldn't show up at all. Maybe we should have just planned to go out by eleven or something."_

"_Nah. But really, I'm sorry for being late."_

"_It's okay." (Looks at Kyo for a bit) "…wow. It is kind of weird seeing you not wearing the school uniform. What's up with that?" (giggles)_

_He was still wearing his bandanna, but he's also wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans and oddly enough, he's not wearing his gloves._

"_You can't really expect me to wear those threads on a weekend now, can you?" (laughs)_

"_You're right. What was I thinking?"_

"_Hop on. We've got a whole day ahead of us."_

"_Okay…" (gets on the bike) "…by the way, where are we going?"_

"_Where would you want to go? You call the shots here."_

"_Hmm, I DO want to get to know you better so…what do you usually do during this time?"_

"_Oh, that's easy…grab on and I'll take you there."_

_I don't know what he meant, but based on the routes we're taking, we're headed for the park. By the time we reached the park, we stopped by the look-out point._

"_Normally, I'd spend time here whenever I need some solitary time. It's a small thing but looking at the view makes me feel calm already."_

"_Wow! It's beautiful up here."_

_This the first time I've been up here. And the scene was rather breath-taking here. I could see most of the town._

"_You see that little house by the hospital?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_That's my humble abode."_

"_Really? It's small, but it's gorgeous."_

"_Well, my mom is really into gardening and all. It's just a little something to get her mind off from my pop."_

"_Why? What happened between your parents?"_

"_Nothing really. They love each other dearly. It's just that my pop has been missing for quite a while now, and even I'm not sure where he is exactly."_

"_Oh, I see…"_

_We stayed there for a while until I decided to ask Kyo that we go somewhere else. Here's something I never really expected from him._

"_Is this a bar?"_

"_Yeah? Why?"_

"_Umm, Kyo, I don't drink and it's only eleven."_

"_W-what?" (laughs) "You thought I was going to let you drink? Puh-lease…I'm not really into alcohol myself. But I do spend a lot of my time at this bar. C'mon…"_

"_Where are we headed?"_

"_You'll see…"_

_We headed out back and opened the backdoor. When I entered, I couldn't see a thing._

"_It's too dark here."_

"_Hold on, let me turn on the lights." (flips switch)_

_As he turned the lights on, I saw different musical instruments and some recording machines._

"_Is this a studio?"_

"_Yeah, it is. Athena showed me this place a year ago and said I could help her out around here."_

"_But what are we really doing here?"_

"_I never got the chance to tell you last night, but like I said before, I write poetry. I showed Athena some and she asked if she could use those poems as her songs."_

"_I see. Kyo, I'm curious. Do you play any instruments as well?"_

"_You betcha'. Well, I'm not much of a musician, but I'm quite fond of the guitar. Right now, I'm trying to compose my first song."_

"_Is it okay if you play a bit for me?"_

"_Uhhh…yeah sure. Hold on."_

_He's quite good, really. Maybe he still needs some work, but I believe he has potential._

"_Bah, I suck!"_

"_No, it was good. I really had a thing going with your tunes."_

"_Thanks. It's still a work in progress though. Who knows? Once I find the missing pieces and actually finish this song, you'll be the first to hear it."_

"_I know you'll find those 'pieces'." (smiles)_

"_I hope so…"_

_We didn't end our day there. Sure, we had to stop for a while for lunch. But once we were done, we were back on the road again._

_Actually, I was really surprised about what Kyo wanted to do after we ate._

"_So, Yuki. Where would you want to go?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I figured since the first two places we went were about me, maybe it's your turn to pick a place to go. I wanna learn a couple of things about you as well, you know."_

"_Gee…umm…" (blushes) "…in that case, do you know where we can find a tennis court?"_

"_A tennis court? Well, there's a couple in the park. You wanna play tennis or something?"_

"_Yeah…it's a little something I've grown into."_

"_In that case, it's back to the park then."_

_I was really excited to know that there were tennis courts by the park. And I was really flattered Kyo said he wanted to know stuff about me. I was very excited…_

…_well, to be honest, things really weren't as I hoped it would be. Things kinda' got awkward once we reached the park._

"_Hmm, empty courts, will you look at that?"_

"_Kyo, let me go ahead and rent some equipment, okay?"_

"_Yeah…sure. Go."_

_(a few minutes later)_

"_Kyo, over here!!"_

"_You sure took your time…w-what?" (raises eyebrow)_

"_Sorry about taking so long. I rented some clothing as well. Oh…here's your equipment. Dress up, okay?" (smiles)_

"_Uhhh…yeah, r-right."_

_So yeah, we're all set. All I needed to do was make the first serve._

"_Ready, Kyo?"_

"_Yuki…umm, before we start, I wanna tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Look, I know how tennis is played, but have absolutely no idea what to do if I'm actually playing it."_

"_What do you mean? You've never played tennis before?"_

"_Ahhhh…exactly." (smiles)_

_Hoo-boy, I knew something like this was gonna happen. Oh well, there's no turning back now._

"_You'll learn as we play along. Serve's up!!" (makes serve)_

"_What?" (evades) "Hey! I wasn't ready!"_

"_Sorry, Kyo. Tennis is a game of reflexes. Come on, this game is not that hard to learn." (serves) "Here I come!!"_

"_Whoa!!" (didn't even reach the ball) "…ugh! This sucks!"_

_Things didn't even get better as we move along._

"_Come on, you can't be THIS bad."_

"_Believe it, Yuki."_

"_Here you go!!" (serves)_

"_Wh-whoa!!" (missed by a long shot) "Damn! Yuki, you really need to serve it from side to side, don't ya'?"_

"_Well, one good strategy to win this game is to wear your opponent out."_

"_I'm already worn out, that's for damn sure."_

_Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get ridiculous, this happens._

"_Tell you what, I'm making the serves this time around."_

"_Umm…sure. Here's the ball."_

"_Let's see how'd you like it when you try to make the save from side to side." (makes his serve) "Take this, Yuki!!"_

"_This one's easy…" (makes return) "…right back at you, Kyo!"_

"_Oh, shit…" (ball hits Kyo's face directly)_

"_Kyo!!!"_

_I ran immediately to check on him. He's a little shaky, but he's alright._

"_Oh my God, Kyo. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"_

"_Nah, I'm fine. Yuki, promise me one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Whenever someone asks me to play tennis, do me a favor and say 'no' for me?"_

"_Sure…" (giggles)_

_Kyo said this was probably his worst experience with sports yet, but he admitted he had fun. Then, he suggested we just go somewhere safe._

"_You're not serious, are you?"_

"_Dead serious, Yuki. After what I went through back there, I'd rather play on playground any day."_

"_Well, you're in luck. There's a playground over there."_

"_What?! Oh no…"_

"_C'mon, little boy. You said you'd prefer to play there than play tennis. Let's go."_

"_Me and my big mouth."_

_So yeah, Kyo and I did go play by the playground._

"_You know, it is really embarrassing for someone like me to been seen here."_

"_Oh, now you're just being paranoid."_

"_Am I? Just look at them. They've been staring at us since we set foot here."_

"_I thought you said…" (mimicking Kyo) "…'hearing what other people say about me is the least of my worries"."_

"_Well, this is different."_

_(sarcastically) "How different?"_

"_You know…well…" (sighs)_

"_This is too much…" (giggles)_

"_And just what exactly is funny?"_

"_Nothing…nothing at all."_

_Maybe I was being too hard on Kyo, so I decided to cheer him up a bit._

"_Hey, come here for a moment." (grabs Kyo's arm)_

"_Where are we going now?"_

"_Just follow me, okay?" (smiles)_

_(a moment later)_

"_It's a swing…what of it?"_

"_Ever been on one of these before?"_

"_OH NO!! No way!! You're not expecting me sit on that!! You can't make me! No way! No how!"_

"_Pleeeeaaassseee???" (makes puppy dog pout)_

"_Ahhh…" (sighs in hesitation) "…oh God!! Do you really have to do that?"_

"_Puh-leeeeaaassseee???" (winks eyes)_

"_Aw, alright already!! Sheesh!! The things I'm putting myself through!!"_

"_Hurray!! Thanks Kyo."_

_Even I was surprised, I actually made him sit on the swing._

"_Now what?"_

"_Wait…" (begins to push Kyo) "…there. Doesn't this feel nice?"_

"…" _(Kyo just made a smirk)_

"_Oh c'mon, you said that 'I'd rather go play in a playground than play tennis any day'."_

"_Don't remind me…"_

"_Look on the bright side, Kyo. At least you're not the one who's pushing me on the swing…" (smiles)_

_I didn't really notice that it was starting to get late. The sun was already setting._

"_You know what, you're right. Maybe I should be the one pushing you."_

"_Hmm? Why?"_

"_Just sit…"_

"_Oh…o-okay."_

_I wonder what he has up in his head?_

"_Alright, Kyo." (Yuki sits on the swing) "I'm here."_

_(while pushing Yuki) "Look at the sunset…"_

"_Wow…it's…it's beautiful."_

"_Yeah, I figured someone like you could appreciate something as simple as that. Others just tend to ignore it."_

_(looks at Kyo) "Wow, Kyo. I never realized you're the romantic type."_

"_Me? Romantic? Don't be ridiculous." (begins to turn red)_

_(Yuki smiles at Kyo; Kyo smiles back)_

_So, the day was through. Kyo brought me back to my apartment, but before he could leave, I had to say a couple of things first._

"_Kyo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you for this day. You have no idea how much this means to me."_

"_Hey, don't sweat it. After all, you wanted to this to happen…and since you asked nicely, how could I say no?"_

"_Just so you know, I really enjoyed this day. I've learned a lot about you and…this is one of those days I won't simply forget."_

"_Yeah…ditto. So, I'll see ya' at school then?"_

"_Umm…Kyo?"_

"_What is it?"_

_(Yuki kisses Kyo on the cheek)_

_I couldn't believe I actually kissed Kyo that day. What was I thinking? It was really embarrassing for my share._

"_Yuki?" (surprised look)_

_After that kiss, I couldn't even look at Kyo so I immediately ran towards the door and to my room. Once I got to my room, I looked at Kyo from the window and I saw him smile. And that was my last image of Kyo before I went to bed._

_So, the days have passed and Kyo & I have really enjoyed the time we've been together. After that little 'date' of ours, I never thought we'd go out even more. There are too many moments I could think of, but just can't say them all._

_Although, one weird thing about my little bonding with Kyo is that, nobody really noticed that we were spending time together. Of course, I could be wrong…_

"_Yuki-san? A word with you please?"_

"_Hmm? Why, Athena? Is something bothering you?"_

"_Not really. It's just that…oh, why don't you just come with me, okay?"_

"_Oh…okay…"_

_Athena brought me to the hallway for reasons unknown. She seemed worried. I wonder what's bothering her._

"_Yuki. You know I'm worried about you, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And you know if you're in any fix, I'll be there in a jiffy, right?"_

"_Of course, Athena-chan. Why ask?"_

"_Yuki, please tell me what I'm hearing is not true."_

"_Uhh…what are you talking about, Athena?" (begins to sweat)_

"_Is this true? That you and Kyo are going steady?"_

"_Umm…well…it was never in my nature to lie."_

"_Oh my God…Yuki, I think I'm going to faint here. You're not serious about going steady with that clown now, are you?"_

_To be honest, I was a bit insulted about Athena's choice of words back there. Why would she call him a clown?_

"_So what if I am? It's not like you're the one who decides who I want to go out with…"_

"_Yuki, you can't be serious with Kyo. I know him and he was never serious with anything, let alone with a girl."_

"_But what if I tell you I see him in a different way? Shouldn't you be happy for me instead of mocking my judgment?"_

"_Yuki…"_

"_I have to go. I'm meeting Kyo at lunch. He said he has something important to tell me…"_

_I guess I sort of gave Athena the "cold shoulder" treatment. But, if you were me, and if a friend of yours were to say something like that, wouldn't you feel the same way?_

_Later on, I met up with him by the cafeteria._

"_Hey, Yuki. You sure took your time"_

"_Sorry, Kyo. Something came up along my way here…say, why just stand there by the door?"_

"_I wouldn't go there if I were you. I got bored waiting for you, so started a food fight and…well, you figure it out."_

"_You wouldn't pass up something so trivial. So, anyway…what is it you wanted to talk about?_

"_Well, since you took your time and all, I don't have enough time to tell you everything. But here's what, why don't you meet me up by the rooftop after school. And don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you up there this time."_

"_Oh…o-okay."_

"_See ya' later then…" (walks away without even looking at Yuki)_

_I wonder what Kyo has in store this time around. He sounded so simple, yet I know something serious is around…_

_It's already three and school's done for the day. As Kyo said, meet at the rooftop after school so, off I go. But then…_

"…_Yuki-san?"_

"_Athena?"_

"_I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I mean…I didn't mean to say those things. It's just that, I really am worried about you. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt…"_

"_Athena, I understand your concern. And I'm touched by it. We're good friends, you know that. I can trust you more than anyone I know."_

"_Yuki-san…"_

"_Also, thanks for looking out for me. Now, as for my matters with Kyo, trust me on this one. If anything were to happen between us, you'll be the first to know, okay?"_

"_So…Yuki. Do you forgive me?"_

_(smiles) "Of course, Athena. What are friends for? Well…see you later. I'm off to meet up with Kyo. See you tomorrow."_

_I immediately ran to the school's rooftop to check up on Kyo. I still have no idea about what Kyo will say but somehow, I have this strange intuition that is a serious matter._

_As I reached the rooftop, I saw Kyo holding an envelope. If I'm not mistaken, this was the same envelope he was showing Athena a couple of months back._

"_Kyo?"_

"_Hey…umm…Yuki" (quickly places envelope inside his shirt) "…I was hoping you'd come sooner."_

"_Sorry…something…"_

"_Don't worry about it. Yuki…I wanna tell you something."_

"_W-what is it, Kyo?"_

"_I should tell you this…I may have to disappear for a while."_

"_Huh? W-why?"_

"_Got something to do. This is really important to me. And this may take a while. It may even last a couple of weeks, but it won't last more than a month."_

"_Oh…I see…"_

"_Hey, c'mon Yuki. Cheer up. It's not like I'm dying or anything."_

"_When will you be leaving?"_

"_In roughly two days…"_

"_So, I guess we won't be spending time together for quite a while, will we?"_

"_Actually, that's one thing that crossed my mind. Since I still have a couple of days, I was wondering if maybe you and I could spend the entire day together. Just the two of us…"_

"_Really? But…tomorrow's a school day…"_

"_Bah! It won't hurt if you play hooky for one day."_

"_But still…"_

_(sincere tone) "Yuki, I wouldn't ask you to go out tomorrow if it won't be special for us. It's going to be a long time before you & I could get a chance to be together again. So, what do you say?"_

"_I…I guess so…"_

"_Great…pick you up the same time, okay? And don't worry…this time I'll be on time."_

_Even though I agreed with Kyo to play hooky for that day, I still woke up at six. I guess, I may have to contact Kyo and call the whole thing off._

_So I decided to go to school anyway. I know that if I play hooky even just one time, my scholarship would be no longer valid. Kyo would understand._

_As I went to the school, I was surprised to see all of the students outside the front gate. And to my amazement, there were police everywhere. Some inside the school, a few by the front gate and there were even firemen and a couple of news report teams. Wonder what's going on?_

"_Yuki!!"_

"_Athena, what's going on around here? Why is everyone outside of school and…what would a police squad, firefighters and a news crew be doing here?"_

"_Well, from what I heard, there was a bomb threat at school. They said bombs were planted all over the place. And that is perhaps why school is suspended for today."_

"_You're not serious, are you? Why would anyone place bombs at a school?"_

_So yeah, the school day was called off. But why was I getting the feeling that Kyo had something to do with this?_

_I went back to my apartment and decided to rest till ten o'clock arrives. But as I went in my room, the phone rang…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Yuki…guess what happened at school."_

"_I was there. They say there was a bombing activity."_

"_Hahaha. Never thought they'd fall for it."_

"_Kyo? Don't tell me that you're the one behind all this?"_

"_Hey, don't worry. There was no bomb. But I didn't do this just to let classes slide for the day…"_

_Explain why then…_

"…_I did it because I realized one thing before I went to bed last night. If you were to skip even one day at school, your scholarship will trashed afterwards. So, I figured in order for us to spend the entire day together without messing your scholarship, I'd just call in a fake bomb threat. It's that easy…"_

"_Did you really have to do something this drastic?"_

"_Hey, it's for a good cause…so, later at ten, okay?"_

_I couldn't believe he would do something like this. This was too much. But still…I'm touched because he thought of my scholarship and its value to me._

_I guess the old cliché of "the end does not justify the means…" fits perfectly here…but I don't think that bothers him much._

_Ten o'clock came and to my surprise, Kyo was punctual as he promised._

"_So, the whole day is ours and you're not gonna get in trouble for anything…hey, why the long face?"_

"_Nah, I was just thinking what would happen if you get caught for this…"_

"_That's highly unlikely."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on. We have a whole day ahead of us…"_

_Something tells me this day is a lot more than what I bargained for…_

"_So, Kyo. Where are we going this time?"_

"_You know I play hockey, right?"_

"_Are you telling me you're going to teach me how to play hockey?"_

_(laugh) "Are you kidding? You wouldn't last a second in that game. Seriously though, what I was hoping to do was teach you how to skate."_

"_Really? But, where are we going to skate exactly?"_

"_There's a rink near the train station. I'll teach you there."_

_He's really going to teach me to skate? To be honest, I wasn't too thrilled about this. Maybe it's because I can't skate?_

_We reached the rink and to our surprise, there were a lot of people there._

"_Hmm, I thought it would've been an empty house today."_

"_What do we need to do before you teach me?"_

"_First, we need the proper gear. Now, tell me your size and I'll find a pair of skates for ya'."_

"_Oh no. No way. There's no way I'm telling you my shoe size. That's almost asking a girl for her weight."_

"_Tch, fine. Well, if you're not going to tell me, then you pick your pair. I'll pick mine and tell me when you're ready, how's that?"_

_We got the proper equipment; all we needed was to enter the rink._

"_For the time being, just hold on to me, okay?"_

"_I'm scared, Kyo."_

"_Don't be. Like I said, just grab on and don't let go just yet. I'll teach you everything as we go along."_

"_Umm…okay."_

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Come on."_

"_Kyo, I'm gonna hurt myself, won't I?"_

"_Not if you just hold on and follow my lead. Just do what I'd do."_

_And, even though I was grabbing Kyo's arm, I still fall down._

"_I still don't get this, you know."_

_(sighs) "Okay…hmm…let me go a bit on the cheesy side for a moment. 'Skating begins with proper posture for good balance: chin up, body upright, and knees slightly bent'. That's what our coach said anyway."_

"_And exactly how would that help me?"_

"_Like I said, just watch me for now. And later, I'll let you skate with me, then on your own."_

_Wow…I never imagined a guy like him would know how to skate. He was really good. _

"_Okay, now grab my arm again. And this time, hold on real tight, okay?"_

"_Gotcha…" (holds on to Kyo's arm) "…now what?"_

"_Watch…"_

_Eek! Never thought ice skating would be this exhilarating._

"_Havin' fun yet?"_

"_Umm…still scared, but yeah…"_

"_Okay then. Now, turns are important for changing direction while maintaining or increasing speed. Look…"_

"_Kyo!! Not too fast!!"_

_It didn't last long though. As much as he wanted me to learn how to skate, I just couldn't get the hang of it._

"_Hey, Yuki. You alright?"_

_(panting by the benches) "Remind me never to try this again."_

"_C'mon, it never hurt to learn a new sport. Which reminds me…"_

"_What?"_

"_Hehehe, somehow, I recall a certain someone who really wore me out during a tennis game."_

"_Are you saying this is payback for that day?"_

_(sits on the bench) "Hey, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to teach you how to skate, that's all."_

_Gee, he's getting all sincere again. I like it when he's like that._

"_I know you really wanted me to teach me how to play tennis back then, but I just can't keep up, no matter how hard I try. And I guess it's pretty much the same story here."_

"_Yeah. I can't skate even if you teach me how."_

"_Just goes to show that people are good at various things."_

"_I agree with that."_

"_But hey, if you ever change your mind about ice skating, just let me know and I'll help you out. How's that?"_

"_That's fine by me. So…where are we off to now?"_

"_I don't know. I can't believe it's already 2pm. Time sure flies fast. Hmm…"_

_Just when things were becoming interesting, the day was almost through. Kyo leaves early tomorrow so I guess he needs his rest._

"_Hey, I know exactly where to go next."_

"_Where?"_

"_You'll have fun…trust me."_

_Moments later, we headed for the park…_

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Since we only have a couple of hours left, I figured we'd just spend time…" (points finger at playground) "…over there."_

_I know it would seem rude if I were just to go out laughing hysterically, but I'll confess. I was surprised Kyo would actually want to spend the rest of the day there._

"_I'll quote you on this one. 'You're not serious, are you?'"_

"_Why? Got a problem with that?" (smiles)_

"_Nothing. Nothing really."_

_I wonder what Kyo's up to? He's approaching the swing._

"_Well now, here's a familiar object. C'mon Yuki."_

_Okay, now I'm confused. Is he expecting me to sit?_

"_Yuki. Hello? Earth to Yuki. Just sit already."_

"_Huh? Oh…uhm…o-okay."_

_(begins to push) "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're not enjoying yourself."_

"_No. It's not that. I…well…I…"_

"_Yuki…whatever's bothering you, tell me. Maybe I can ease things up a bit."_

"_You're not gonna get mad, are you?"_

"_I'm guessing it's about me leaving tomorrow, huh? Is that what's bothering you?"_

_With my choice of words and current tone, he read me like an open book._

"_Yuki, I already told you. I'm only going to disappear for a couple of weeks. I've only got important matters to deal with and once it's done, I'll come back A.S.A.P."_

_I kept silent for the entire time. No words could explain how I felt that time. I know I've been spending too much time with Kyo lately. I guess he's really growing into me._

"_Can I ask for a favor then?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I want to be there when you leave."_

"_Sure…"_

_He sat on the other swing and we didn't say a word for a while. For a full five minutes, we didn't say anything to each other. The only things that can be heard that time were simply the gusts of wind and the chirping of birds. I couldn't even look at him…_

"_Yuki…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_There's really more into this day than just simply spend it with you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He kneeled in front of me, took my hand and…_

"_You know I'm not the most romantic guy, and I'm positive this isn't the most romantic place…but there's one thing I would like to ask you before I leave."_

"_Kyo…"_

"_Yuki…will you be my girlfriend?"_

_In the back of my head, all I could say was 'oh my God'. For a moment, I thought I heard him wrong. Is he really asking me that question? I lost my breath that time and I sure took my time answering him."_

"…_yes, Kyo."_

_After that day, he told me that he would take a train to Tokyo around 2AM because his flight leaves at 5AM. And he agreed for me to come with him until his flight leaves…_

_So yeah, Kyo was about to leave the next day. I didn't bother sleeping at all; I just rested a bit. It was really cold that night. We met up by the train station and there he was…all packed up and ready to go._

"_Hi, Yuki. Hey, you look awful…did you even sleep at all?"_

"_Yeah. I did. Didn't sleep much though."_

"_You really should get enough sleep, you know. A scholar like you needs all the rest you can get."_

"_I'll sleep during the trip. So…we're off to Tokyo for now. I've never really been there. How about you?"_

"_I've done my share with Tokyo. I usually go there during the holidays. My relatives live there."_

"_I see. Well, there's the train. Is it okay if I help you with your luggage?"_

"_Nah, I've got it covered." (grunts) "…shall we then?"_

_We went inside and went to find good seats. Actually, since it was early morning, we didn't have to push any effort in finding good seats._

"_So, here we are. Yuki…you're really sleepy you know."_

"_I'm not…" (yawns)_

"_Hehe, come on. For now, get some sleep and I'll wake you up once we get there, okay?"_

"_Oh…okay."_

_And as Kyo promised, he woke me up by the time we reached Tokyo._

_It didn't take long for us to reach the airport. A few moments after we arrived, his flight was about to leave. There were a lot of people there. In fact, I was even surprised that Athena was there. I wasn't able to talk to her since she was already boarding her plane._

"_Well, my flight's here. I guess I'll be seeing you."_

"_Kyo…can you promise me two things?"_

"_Sure, as long as it's reasonable."_

"_Always keep in touch and take good care of yourself, okay?"_

"_I will…" (kisses Yuki on her cheek) "…I'll see in you a couple of weeks, okay?" _

"_Take care…"_

_I had no idea where he was going or what he was getting himself into. I was really worried about him._

_The last image of Kyo I remember was when he placed his finger by his lips and blew like he was putting out fire or something._

_**Notes/Sources:**_

_KoF fans know that the envelope Kyo was talking about is the envelope for the King of Fighters tournament_

_Note: In reality, Athena did have a crush of sorts on Kyo. In the world of KoF, no one really knows this fact. She has recently given up for the sake of her friendship with Yuki._

_Orochinagi (Serpent Wave). Kyo's best known/trademark Desperation Move DM_

_Kyo yells this whenever he executes his DM KamiGomi in KoF 2001/2002 or known in KoF:MI2/2006 as Divine Dust. He only executes this during times where he's exceptionally angry in KoF canon, during 2001 (full appearance of NESTS) and KoF XI (Ash stealing Chizuru's powers) and, note to Iori fans, Kyo DID NOT steal that line_

_Kyo really did wear this outfit in the Dreamcast version of KoF '99, as a Striker_

_Back in KoF'94, one of Kyo's motives in joining the tournament is finding his 'oyaji'. He did find him in KoF '95 though._

_He did get to finish this song and sang in front of a crowd in '97. For more info about the song, check the RPG KoF:Kyo for the PSone; it is entitled "Pieces"_

_Yeah, Kyo is REALLY awful at tennis. And yeah, Kyo got hit on the face once again back in '97 when Athena and Kensou asked Yuki and "forced" Kyo to play with them. source: KoF:Kyo for the PSX/PSone_

_I never really realized it until I began this fanfic. Kyo knows how to ice skate. If you know how to play ice hockey, you're bound to know how to skate first, right?_

_Okay, sure. Nobody really knows how they ended up together in the first place, but hey, that's what fanfics are for. Also, in KoF reality, the playground REALLY means something to them._

_In KoF:Kyo, he does have relatives residing in Tokyo._

_Kyo fans will recognize this as Kyo's trademark win pose._

_**Special Thanks:**_

_Fi**r**st **o**f, I'd like to give my **s**hare of thanks to Lilac Phoenix for (A) showing m**e** and (B) ligh**t**ing up a new 'spark' in my passion for writing fan fictions. Nex**t**, thanks to Miz/M.N. for beta-reading this fic. I've made grammatical **e**rrors here and there…thanks for pointing them out and fixing it._

Lastly, this couldn't have possibly been done if I weren't properly motivated. This person is a significant figure in my life and if it weren't for her, I'd be less of the man I am today. You know who you are…


End file.
